Fifty Nifty United States
by lil'hawkeye3
Summary: You know America, but what about the States? Each has a different age, different story, and a far different personality than the next. Between the Carolina twins constantly annoying New Jersey, Rhode Island's hero-worship of big brother USA, New York and Massachusetts' denial for their feelings, things get complicated, fast. Besides, that's only six of them! (historical to present)
1. The First State

**Hello! So I absolutely love reading about the relationships between the countries in the world, but what about America and our states? They have very separate personalities from the country as a whole, and this fic is going to be a backstory of them. I thought it fitting to start with Delaware, the first state. I do my best to be historically accurate, but be prepared for some mistakes and time jumps in there. I'd love feedback and to hear which state I should do next! -Archie**

* * *

It all started when the white men came.

He had heard of the stories spread from other parts of the coast where they had already begun to start settlements. Chief Iroquois and Lady Algonquian had been whispering about it one morning, that a Lady Pequot was helping out a newling like him as well. To the south, he knew Lady Algonquian was caring for another newling. Both had been around longer than he had, but that didn't matter. The indigenous people cared for him, and he was happy.

He had briefly peeked at the settlement that had resulted in his existence. These people looked very different from his mother, they spoke a different language (it was something strange called Dutch, yet he somehow understood it perfectly) and they were not used to their new surroundings.

He was sad when they didn't make it past a year, but he wasn't surprised either. He didn't fade, so he knew another settlement would form soon enough, but he did feel much weaker.

Then came another group. Some of them spoke this Dutch language, but other different ones came as well. Swedish and Finnish were these new languages he learned. He found it all to be quite exciting, but Lady Algonquian was worried. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew this.

Nevertheless, he took it upon himself to venture to the new settlement, racing through the woods happily. He wanted to speak to his people himself.

They weren't expecting a child to be there, and neither were the three others among them that he knew instinctively to be like him. They were the first he spoke to.

"You're just like me and mama!" he said in excitement, using Dutch as it was the first he knew. "Are you settlements too?"

The three blonde men shared a look. He knew they hadn't been expecting him. The one with spiky hair answered him hesitantly. "We are nations, not settlements. How do you speak my language?"

He tipped his head to one side. "Because my people speak it."

The tall one with glasses rumbled out the next question. "Y'r p'ple?" This nation reminded him of a mama bear, especially for the way he was ever so slightly standing in front of the third and smallest blonde.

"Well, yes!" He bounced in excitement. "This settlement here is what made me, and these are my people. There was a settlement before as well..." he trailed off sadly. "But I can feel the others growing as well! 'The Realm of New Sweden?' I don't think that is going to be my name..."

"I did not know you were colonizing, Sweden!" the smaller one said happily.

The first one glared at the 'mama bear.' " _Ja_ , Sveden. I did not know this either." Sweden returned his stare without a flinch.

"Come on you guys! Do not fight!"

He quite agreed with the smallest nation. Fighting would not be good.

But fighting is what happened. He saw Sweden forced to leave his colonies- leave him- because of Netherlands (this was the spiky-haired nation's name). Then right as he was getting used to being called "New Netherland," the Duke of York and the English fleet conquered the Dutch. He had known the English were coming; his mother and her people had been attacked many times, and word from the north was that several more newlings like him had formed. He had only seen Virginia in passing when with his mother, but she was very nice. New Jersey was... well, he was dealing with his own issues. New York was undergoing an identity crisis as well. Areas north of that were still unknown to him.

The only friend he really had was Penny. He had only just been named as the English King gave the land to a William Penn, who dubbed his friend "Pennsylvania." This William Penn wanted the sea too, which Penny didn't have. So William leased him from the Duke, and he finally received a name as well.

"Mother!" he cried as he raced into the Native American camp with Penny in hand, both of them stumbling over their trousers. Lady Algonquian turned and gave them a small smile as the jumped into her arms for a hug.

"What is it, young ones?"

"I got a name!" he cried joyfully. "My name is Delaware!" Penny nodded in confirmation.

They didn't realize that this was the moment where they could no longer be considered the Lady's sons by the rest of the world. As their cultures grew, the great Native nations began to fade away. And with it, their mother.

They saw her less and less as William Penn and their new "governors" began to teach them to act "civilized," that this land was theirs because God said so. They were told to forget the old spirits and were introduced to Christianity. Trading still existed, but there was also money to deal with now. There was a social class system to understand, slaves that were bought and sold to work their lands and make their towns grow.

With this growth came the new classification as "colonies of the British Empire." And with this classification came a growing dissent among the people for the British Empire. This didn't happen so much with Delaware and Penny, the latter of which was dealing with the French and Indian War. Delaware knew it hurt his brother to fight their mother and her siblings and all of their people, but now their own people came first. Delaware did not envy Penny.

After this conflict however, their faraway ruler raised taxes. Penny and Delaware had tried to remain out of the minor skirmishes against their mother country, but after what happened in Massachusetts, there was no more ignoring change.

When their bosses met in Philadelphia for the First Continental Congress, the brothers couldn't very well ignore the summons as well. Besides, this would be the first time all of the colonies would be together!

Well, everyone except Georgia.

"It's probably best the girl ain't here right now," South Carolina supplied in her thick southern accent from she sat next to her twin. "She started off as a prison colony, and she's still trying to accept the fact that she's been colonized." She twisted one of her cascading curls nervously.

"I thought it's because she wanted British troops to help her fight the Natives..." North Carolina murmured.

"That was a mistake," Delaware whispered to Penny, who groaned and dropped his head in his hands as Massachusetts' eyes glinted dangerously. His head was wrapped in bandages from the Boston Massacre, and they knew he had an ongoing headache from all of the constant fights between his people and the Redcoats.

"Excuse me, but did you just say she _wants_ help from that bloody wanker?" Mass growled.

Penny stood up suddenly. "Can we wait to start arguing until after the meeting starts? We're still waiting on a few more."

The doors opened as he spoke, and in walked New York with the rest of New England and an unknown straggler. "Sorry Penny, our bosses were a bit late. They wanted to introduce us to our big brother," Rhode Island proclaimed from where she was practically hanging off of the newcomer's hand. Her small stature was adorable next to the tall blonde. Everyone looked towards New York for an actual explanation.

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "Our people are starting to for the idea that we should be our own nation, and that's him. His name's America."

The mentioned being looked up from where Rhodie had dragged him to sit. "Hey," he said uncertainly, raising his hand in greeting.

Jersey sighed in relief. "Thank god. Now we don't have to elect a leader." Delaware hadn't even thought of the possibility, but now he too was thankful of their new brother.

Maryland quietly raised her hand when they were all seated. "What exactly are we supposed to be talking about today?"

Penny shot her a grateful look. Delaware knew hosting this was freaking him out, especially when none of them had ever been in a room together. "Well, our bosses and a majority of our people are wary of Britain at the moment, so we've been urged to each start training militias and to consider boycotting British goods." Massachusetts was the quickest to agree with that.

"Mass and I have got militia covered. I mean, it might not be a normal army, but neither is our terrain." New Hampshire piped up. "And New York and I got the northern border covered."

Virginia sighed. "Thank god there's only one of y'all."

"What do we do if the English fleet blockades us when we boycott them?" New York asked Penny and Mass. "That's how my people get everything."

Connecticut finally spoke up from the other side of New York. "Yorkie, that's how most of us get goods. Have you ever even seen Boston?"

"No, because I'm kinda busy with the largest city in the colonies!"

Maryland sighed from her seat next to Delaware. "At least they waited to start fighting."

Delaware laughed. "It is the first time we've all been together, Mary. I didn't expect anything else."

"At least you're not between those two idiots," Connecticut muttered.

Delaware and Mary had to agree with her statement. "We're just gonna end up having another one of these," he said.

He was right, but by that time it was too late. He had heard the news while out in Philadelphia with Mary, Penny and Ginny. It had been one of their monthly meetups and they were working through several agreements that if one colony's cities were blockaded, the others would help. A horse courier had run through the streets frantically, dropping newspapers as he shouted out "War has begun! The Tories have attacked in the north!"

Delaware had slowly picked up one of the papers and read the headline, and when he turned to face his friends he had no good news. He knew they could tell by his expression, because Ginny's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock while Mary buried her head in Pennsylvania's shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Penny asked while holding Mary.

Delaware kept his eyes on the paper. "Fighting broke out in Lexington and Concord. The minutemen were able to keep the stockpile safe from the Brits, but 73 were killed, around 170 wounded and there's still many just missing."

"Poor Mass..." Ginny whispered.

"We need another meeting," Penny said.

And that's how they found themselves back in Pennsylvania's State House, this time with the presence of Georgia. She was curious to meet America as well and to be part of the growing revolution.

"So you're our new _hermano, si?_ " she asked after greeting him and Rhode Island, who seemed to enjoy being the small one of the bunch and was back to holding America's hand. He seemed much more comfortable among them this time, even with his arm wrapped in ripped rags. Delaware assumed he had been fighting alongside Massachusetts and the minutemen there. The two of them looked bruised and tired, and while the rest of the colonies felt awful for the two, they were glad that the conflict hadn't spread to them yet.

"Yes, and I'm going to get us all through this because all of your people are my people too," he grinned. "I just hate that it had to come to this point... England raised me."

Penny and Ginny both looked at him sadly, because they knew what he was going through. Both of them had fought back against Lady Algonquian, and Del was certain similar things had occurred in the north too.

Ginny wasn't one to dwell though. She stood up regally and called for quiet. "I am calling for us to officially declare independence from Britain. And, though it is out of our control, my colonist George Washington is going to be leading the Continental Army."

Mass looked up from where his head rested on New York's shoulder. "You aren't going to hear any complaint from me."

After they published the Declaration of Independence, they never expected any visit from England since they had heard nothing from him. Every colony threw themselves into the war for their freedom.

They certainly never expected a battle-worn England to burst into their meeting about a year later. His eyes burned with fury regardless of his heavy limp, split lip or rumpled uniform. No one moved as his gaze traveled around the room, but when it landed on America and the Brit rushed towards him angrily, all hell broke lose. Mass and South Carolina lunged at him with guns out, both of them screaming back at his shouted threats. North Carolina and Delaware just barely held Virginia back by the forearm, as she too was screaming at him. Maryland and the rest of New England hardly looked up from where they were writing the Articles of Confederation, but everyone shut up as America raised his voice, ordering them all to "shut the hell up."

He walked up to England, gently moving his siblings aside to stand in front of him. "What do you want, Iggy." His voice was steely and held no room for argument.

"You are losing! Stop this pointless thing and give up alre-" He was cut off as Rhode Island slapped him. The colonies stood in shock.

"We will not give up! Especially not after what you've done to our brethren!"

Mass stood beside her and cocked his gun. "You need to leave. Now."

The redcoat stormed out without another word.

Delaware himself had never experienced much of the war on his land until then. September 1777 held the only true engagement in his territory. He felt each of the 20 colonist deaths. He felt each wound on the 20 injured.

He also met another one of them, but this blonde wasn't a colony. Wearing a black cloak and officer hat, Delaware knew this wasn't England. This nation spoke German, and after the battle he was informed that it had been the Holy Roman Empire. The important thing was that Delaware had lost, and now the soldiers were marching on to his friend's lands. He didn't think he'd be able to handle what some of the other colonies were going through.

And then the British occupied Wilmington.

Delaware felt as if he was being torn in half for the rest of the war. Some days he would be in complete control and continue working on the Articles of Confederation, other days the British him tried to take over and he'd be locked in a mental battle that left him exhausted. He had seen Penny and New York when they were in a similar state. He had seen their shouts of pain as they fought back, and he had heard their creepy, double voiced laughs of victory on the occasions their British side won. He knew that happened to him sometimes, and it made him sick.

When his bosses finally ratified the Articles of Confederation, the division in his mind finally began to ease up. His American side grew stronger, and as the British side weakened he knew how the war would end.

The bliss of independence was sweet. He was finally the state of Delaware in the United States of America.

The first meeting after the war (although it was several years later) was joyful, even with all of the new scars the states bore. Delaware had the breath hugged out of him almost immediately by Mary and Penny, who had also overcome his dual personality. New Jersey was unsure of how to escape the Carolinas and their advice on how to update his wardrobe. Virginia and New Hampshire were speaking of the differences between their two states. For once, America was the one being told war stories by Rhode Island; she made sure her storytelling included many hand gestures and exaggerations. The ultimate highlight however was Massachusetts and New York being reunited after Yorkie's bipolar ordeal. The two promptly forgot about their audience and carried out a whispered conversation while their arms were wrapped around each other.

They eventually got down to the business they were supposed to accomplish. The Articles of Confederation was highly flawed, and America needed set laws and a permanent government. The majority of what the states decided on was based on things that caused the war and happened during it. No taxation without representation, no quartering soldiers, the right to own weapons to support the United States Army. They wanted their people to have a voice, and this was their solution.

"Wait a minute," Georgia whined. "Do we have to ratify this again, because last time took forever."

Jersey shrugged, bored. "Mary's fault."

"Hey! It only took me so long because of York and Ginny!"

"Not my fault we both wanted the Ohio territory. If York had been a gentleman sooner..."

"Oh, so it's my fault now, is it?"

Delaware and Pennsylvania sized each other up, before both blurting "I call first!" Del let out a victorious shout as he beat Penny to it.

Penny laughed. "Fine, well I'm second."

America sighed. "And to think, there's going to potentially be more of you."


	2. The Honorary State

It was 1790 AD when he opened his eyes.

He knew he was two inches short of being six feet tall, he knew exactly how big his territory was (100 sq. miles), and he was aware that his people spoke English. He could tell that the water he was looking at was the Potomac River, and he had a feeling that he was important by what his people felt.

His people's general mood was excited, as they had just become part of their country's center. He was the middle of a country! That was exciting.

"Ooh, is it you?" a voice squealed from behind him. He turned as looked up at the speaker to find a short girl with auburn curls that reached her shoulder. She knelt down in front of him, her light blue dress laying like flower petals around her. "Hello!"

He knew this lady was like him, and let it not be said that he didn't have manners. He sat up on his knees and took her hand, bowing his head to kiss it courteously. "You, m'lady, have made this man's first sight that of an angel." He happily smiled at the blush that spread across her cheeks. "May I ask your name? And if you won't be terribly bothered, to tell me mine as well."

The young lady laughed. "Well, good sir, I am Maryland, the state bordering you to the north. I believe you are the District of Columbia." She stood up, and held out a hand for him. He accepted her help and understood just how short she was once he was standing. Maryland only just came up to his shoulder.

There was something else bothering him that he brought up as they began walking towards the city from where they had been on the bank of the Potomac. "If there is already a thriving establishment here, why was I just born?"

"Oh!" the lady gasped in remembrance. "Ginny- that is, Virginia, she's on the other side of the river- and I gave you some of our land." She looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry about the river splitting you in half..."

The District of Columbia laughed. "Lady Mary, you brought me into existence. This is nothing to apologize for." A flush of pride coursed through his body when she blushed again and turned away. He looked up and noticed they were walking down one of the main roads. At least, he assumed it was a main road; all of the structures were in the progress of being completed. "I seem to be a work in progress."

"Yes," she agreed. "My brother Pennsylvania has one of his cities acting as Capitol for the next 10 years while you're built up. Ginny was all for it, as long as York didn't end up with it."

"York?"

"New York. He's up north too."

"I see." He paused as she looped her arm through his and led them into appeared to be a restaurant. "Where are we going?"

"America wanted this to be the first thing finished so we could all get used to meeting here." As they stepped inside, they received with the sight of the states all around a mahogany table that held over a dozen glasses of red wine. The two newcomers were met with welcoming calls.

"Mary! Is this the Capitol?" the smallest of them ran over, jumping up and down in excitement.

District of Colombia took her hand and lightly kissed it as he had done before with Mary. "My name is District of Colombia and I am at your service, little lady."

The girl immediately clung to his side, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "Can I make him part of my state?"

Mary burned red in embarrassment. "Rhodie!" Rhode Island giggled innocently while their companion merely gave her an amused look.

The three looked up as America made his way over to them, today only dressed in his casual outfit as he wasn't being shadowed by his bosses. He stuck his hand out in greeting and grinned. "District of Colombia, did you say? Little brother, that's quite the mouthful." They shook hands while locking gazes before America pulled him in for a hug as well. "I think DC is a great nickname!"

"I find myself agreeing with you, big brother."

This seemed to be the cue for the rest of the beings in the room to come over and introduce themselves to the newly dubbed DC. The girls concurred that he was the definition of a gentleman and politely pestered him for compliments and to be called "lady" more frequently. On the other hand, the guys asked him to stop setting the bar so high.

"Good to see I gave my land away for some good," Ginny winked at him and subtly pointed at Mary, who had been distracted by Delaware and Penny.

New Hampshire came up next, dragging an exact copy of her in tow. "Remember when I said I was glad there was only one of you?" Ginny muttered before swishing away. The twins ignored her snide remark.

"DC, this is Vermont." The named twin waved slightly. "She is not a state yet, but hopefully her bosses will ratify the Constitution soon!"

"Twice the beauty, twice the opportunity for a bright future," he replied smoothly. Vermont smiled knowingly.

"I think there's only one beauty in here that catches your eye," she leaned forward and whispered, looking over his shoulder. He turned to follow her gaze only to find his eyes landing on Maryland.

That's the moment he thought of when the British attacked twenty-four years later.

He wondered if that's what dying felt like.

The redcoats had set fire to everything: the White House, the Treasury, the Capitol. DC had stayed behind to cover the fleeing attendant's of the President's house, and now he lay in the middle of the street, bleeding from the bayonet wound he had received along with the damage from his land and people being hurt. He could feel every agonizing lick of the burning fires on the buildings that stood for America and freedom. He prayed for it to stop, for an angel to take away his people's pain. He didn't expect for his angel with auburn curls to actually come.

Maryland was sobbing as she lifted him slightly onto her lap so that he was near an upright position. DC did his best to grit his teeth so she wouldn't hear any sounds from how much pain he was in. She brushed a lock of his blood-spattered caramel hair out of his face while humming a random string of notes through her tears.

"You're going to be okay, Colombia," she whispered. "You're going to recover and be stronger than ever."

He coughed weakly and gave her a small smile. "Lady Mary, I do believe an angel is at my side again."

She didn't stay with him for long, and a few weeks later DC watched smoke rise on the northern horizon. He winced slightly at the dull ache from the wound in side, knowing that Mary was locked in battle with the English at Baltimore and he couldn't go to her. That wasn't to say he had no faith in her; she was quite the spitfire.

The first time he saw her after the British retreat, she was in trousers and officer's jacket; a red cut on her cheek stood out against her bright eyes. She sang for him a new song that had been inspired by her men in battle, and DC found himself joining in by the last lines of this "Star-Spangled Banner."

Mary's victory was the first of the good news that he heard in the following weeks. New York had got his revenge on the Brits for occupying him in the Revolutionary War by defeating them at Plattsburgh; one of the new states, Louisiana, had royally spanked the redcoats in the Battle of New Orleans (even though there was technically a peace treaty, word hadn't reached her or any of her people by that time).

Things were looking up for the states.

Then the rift between them began.

The south had one major economic strength: plantations. Those plantations needed slaves to run them. The north however ran on factories, and as more and more became educated (at least in the north), more and more agreed that slavery was wrong. All humans are equal.

The south disagreed.

By this time as well, an agreement had been made that any new state north of Virginia would have no slaves, and ones south of it could. At this point, there were thirty three states in total, and eleven where slavery was legal.

DC wasn't sure what to think. He knew the north was right, humans were all equal, but her didn't want a conflict to begin either. His people had no real voice in the role of the government and the future of their country. Besides, Virginia had taken back her land that she had given to create him in order to have control of a large slave port on the Potomac. He was smaller now on top of everything. It goes without saying that he and Ginny were in a bit of a rough spot.

He didn't expect the disagreement between the north and south to explode as it did at one of their meetings.

Virginia and New York were in a heated fight about slavery, with several of their fellow states chiming in at random intervals. Oregon and California were in a corner with Missouri, conversing about the trails that connected the Pacific states to the rest of the country. Texas, Louisiana and Florida were whispering in Spanish, angrily glaring at the New England bunch. Maine and Wisconsin seemed to be the only two unfazed by the growing tension in the room as they compared how cold it got up north near them. Meanwhile, DC was in a corner where Rhode Island had dragged him; America was curled on his side, hands clutching madly at his hair as if he was trying to rip it from his head.

All of them, sans America and Rhodie, turned to look as South Carolina pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, sighing. She seemed glad that their attention was on her, and she clapped her hands once in confirmation.

"Well!" she smiled sarcastically. "This has been most informing for me. It seems that some," she turned her glare on Pennsylvania and Massachusetts, "can't mind their own business and let us do what we've been doing for decades. Slavery is what supports my economy, and my economy keeps my people fed and clothed and safe." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked to the door, heels clicking against the wood floor as she went. "I'm leaving for good. You're free to join me if you'd like."

The moment she crossed the threshold, America let out an agonized cry from where he lay.

It didn't stop Mississippi from getting up as well, along with Alabama, Florida, Georgia and Louisiana. The last two looked sadly back at America but headed for the exit as well.

"Georgie! Louise!" Jersey cried. They stopped and looked back. "Don't you realize the millions suffering in chains? Those are your people too!"

Louise shook her head, her black curls bouncing along with the movement. "I know that, Jersey. It hurts me too..."

"But we can't stop our bosses from doing this," Georgia led her friend from the room.

DC couldn't take his eyes off of America, who seemed to be falling into a worse state of mind as each of them had left. He was twitching every few seconds, and DC could see blood beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth.

"Please stop!" Rhodie cried, springing to her feet. "Can't you see what you're doing to America?! We're tearing him apart!"

Ginny sighed and placed her hand on the smaller state's shoulder. "Maybe it's for the best. He'll be better if we leave and remove one side of the disagreement." She left with Texas, Arkansas, North Carolina and Tennessee, the final one's absence visibly upsetting Kentucky.

The remaining states silence was broken by a slow, choking laughter coming from America, who had pulled himself up and was leaning heavily against the wall. His face had been shielded from sight by his hair drooping forward haphazardly. DC pulled Rhodie behind his back in an effort to protect her while the rest burst defensively from their seats.

"Brother?" DC attempted, not wanting to move closer. He could see Maryland out of the corner of his eye and wanted to keep her in his sight.

America chuckled harder at his question. "Ah, the District of Colombia. You're a special one; not a state and no power!" He seemed to find this hilarious enough to finally look up, causing them all to gasp in horror.

America's eyes were no longer blue, but instead a deep crimson.

"Greetings, Union!" he called. "America's not home right now."

Delaware was the only one who could find his voice. "Who are you?"

The grin that spread across "America's" face sent shivers down their spines. "Why, I'm the Confederate!"


	3. The Border States

He really had to thank the war for his existence.

Sure, he'd been settled over a hundred years ago, but it was only because of his people's anti-slavery stance that he was around.

Virginia wasn't happy about losing her land to him. He understood why she would be angry, but didn't she get that having thousands of her people treated like animals wasn't right?

He knew, even if she didn't say it, that she was glad he put her slightly out of her misery from being a Border State. The opinions of her people varying so differently had finally split her in two and relieved much of her headache, but the rest couldn't be said for the other four.

West Virginia- for that was his name- hadn't had much military action on his land, so he took it upon himself to care for his friends, as they were down for the count. Being on the border between the Union and the Confederate was a large strain on their stability.

All four of them were slave states, but they hadn't left the Union. Such a contrast led to them being in a similar frame of mind (in this case, two minds) as America, where the Confederate side of them was constantly fighting for control.

He had heard things from Rhode Island about this happening to the others before.

"During the Revolutionary War," she had begun one day when visiting America (who was thankfully unconscious at the time), "England occupied New York City, Boston and Philadelphia." She absentmindedly stroked her brother's hair as she spoke. "They were like this too, but there was never another personality that actually broke through. I suppose it's because they weren't under threat of becoming part of another country."

"That makes sense," he murmured, walking around America's bed to where Maryland was crying out softly in her sleep. He took a cloth from a water-filled basin next to her bed and placed in gently on her forehead, smiling when she quieted.

"Is it always like this?" Rhodie asked. West Virginia jumped slightly; he had almost forgot she was there.

He sighed wearily. "It's usually worse. You came on a good day." He looked over at Kentucky and Missouri, the former curled on his side and the latter staring blankly at the ceiling. "Sometimes I have to tie America down to the bed. Mary cries out often, but half the time DC is here so I don't have to worry about her. Tuck and Delaware usually just twitch..." He scratched his head uncertainly. "Missouri's been like that for a few days though; I don't know what to do."

Rhodie tipped her head thoughtfully. "America and Mary seem to do better when one of the Union visits."

"My theory is that it's because it reminds them of who they really are."

His theory had something to it, for when Pennsylvania stumbled into the "ward" (as West Virginia had dubbed it) after the Battle of Gettysburg, Delaware opened his eyes and they weren't Confederate red for the first time in weeks. It didn't help that Penny promptly collapsed, but West Virginia was shocked when Del sprang up and dashed to his brother's side.

"Help me get him on the bed," Delaware groaned as he draped Penny's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around his waist. West Virginia did the same on Penny's other side and together they put him down on Del's now vacant cot.

Penny wasn't in great shape. Lacerations littered his body, a long one running down his left cheek. His right leg was bent at an odd angle, and a blossoming red bloodstain had formed on the his left sleeve from a bullet wound. Almost every inch of his body was bruised green and purple, and his clothes were caked in blood and dirt.

"How would he end up like this?" West Virginia gasped.

Delaware grimly began to tear his friend's shirt off in order to begin patching him up. "Newbie, a state feels everything his people do during something as scarring as a battle or invasion. They might not live in his land, but when they died there, they were his people." He sighed. "I'm going to need tweezers and a lot of bandages."

West Virginia decided he was glad he wasn't on the front lines of the war. He was perfectly content with the isolated minor skirmishes deep in his hilly woodlands.

While Penny was unconscious for several days as his injuries began to heal, West Virginia noticed the other border states started to fight off their Confederate sides. Delaware seemed to almost be fully recovered and had taken over Penny's care, though he did have several moments when his eyes would flash crimson and a giggle laced with a second voice would echo around the room. Missouri was the next to snap awake, his eyes darting around the room rapidly as he tried to figure out where he was. He noticed the bruises on his body but didn't seem to question them (West Virginia learned later is was a side effect of guerrilla warfare occurring in Western Missouri).

Kentucky had been under Union control for quite a while, but had remained incapacitated while he healed from the Confederate's tactical victory at the Battle of Perryville. Things had gone calmly when he had awaken as the action in his land had died down previously. Concern did show for Tennessee however, but none of the states present were aware of where the Confederates were caring for their own.

Maryland was the last state to go back to normal, but when she did the room became quite lively again. She bolted from her bed and dashed straight over to Penny and Del, the three of them laughing delightedly as they hugged. Tuck and West Virginia shared a smile from where they were washing soiled bandages.

"You gonna tell her about DC's frequent visits or what?" Tuck stage whispered, allowing the whole room to hear. Penny and Del tensed slightly before looking down at Mary, who was currently blushing scarlet in embarrassment.

"Mary..." Penny warned. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Delaware's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. How come newbie here didn't tell us this ages ago? We've been up for weeks!"

Missouri looked up from where he was sitting next to America's cot, sketching on the back of an outdated map. "He has a name you know."

Del glared at the artist. "Of course he has a name! It just so happens to be..." he paused awkwardly, ignoring Tuck's snickering.

"I'm West Virginia," he finally said, feeling bad for the Atlantic state. "Nice to meet you too," he added cheekily.

"If you're a state, is Ginny okay?" Mary piped up. "Or is there a new East Virginia as well?"

"Virginia's fine," he replied gently. "She's just mad at me for taking some of her land."

Penny exhaled a laugh. "She would be."

West Virginia was glad that his friends were all fine, but America still worried him. He still thrashed and cried out, and it took both him and Missouri to hold him down. He was afraid America might not ever get better

Needless to say, when a knock sounded on the door he was very confused to find a near copy of America standing in front of him.

"Uh, who are you?" West Virginia knew it couldn't be a Confederate; the person's eyes were sky blue.

The blonde smiled wryly. "I'm Canada." He looked over the state's shoulder. "Is my brother okay?"

West Virginia shrugged, opening his mouth to respond just as he heard Rhode Island's voice float in through the doorway. She was arguing with someone- and winning.

"Oh don't you _dare_ call me a wanker, you spoiled tea-drinking prat! Now get in that room now before I make you!"

"You are a _vibrant une_ , non?"

"Get over yourself, you frog, and get in that room right now."

Canada and West Virginia hastily moved from the doorway and into the room as two other blondes were ceremoniously pushed into the room by Rhodie, who appeared quite aggravated. "Matthew, I don't know how you manage to deal with them on a regular basis." Canada's laugh was cut short by America slowly sitting up and his eyes opening, red once again.

"Europe has finally come to call!" the Confederate grinned. "I'm so glad you've come to accept your improved son as-" He stopped short, causing the two European nations to rush forward as he coughed up blood. When he looked up again, America's blue eyes widened.

"Iggy? Francis?" He began to tear up and reached his arms out towards his twin. "Mattie!" As America found himself enveloped in the arms of his brother and father-figures, Rhodie and West Virginia smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.


	4. The Enchanting State

Not every state came into existence when white men came... this is only the first part of the story behind the Land of Enchantment.

She had gone through many changes in her time, and with every change brought a new name.

The first time, she had no name. In the recesses of her memory, she could recall a kind man who once cared from her and the people before hers, but it felt like another life. She was content living peacefully among the civilization that built magnificent mud towns into cliff faces.

The second time, she was given a name.

She was particularly fond of this name, especially the way it had been given to her.

There was no date that could help her relate to her overall existence, but she knew it was before the Europeans came. It had been a time when her tribes lived in peace, compared to what would come.

She had been strolling through one of her Athabaskan villages with a basket full of corn from the recent harvest that she was giving the tribe's chieftains as a sign of thanks. Children ran around with bright smiles and cheerful laughs under the hot sun while their mothers watched from where they wove baskets. The men had gone out hunting, and it was a fairly calm day.

One of the small girls running about didn't fully notice her bearing and when they collided, the two were sent tumbling down. She did her best not to crush the girl as they hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" she had asked, and like most children, the little girl happily popped up and grinned.

"That was fun!" the girl said. "I am sorry for knocking your corn out of your basket." Her eyes drifted over to the unhusked ears that lay in the sand.

"Why don't you help me pick them up? Then we'll both be back on our ways in no time."

That's how she found herself and a child no more than five kneeling in the hot desert soil collecting harvested corn and chatting like old friends for what seemed like hours. When they finally finished and stood up, the little girl darted to a small flowering weed growing in the shade of a shrub and picked it. She raced back with a grin.

"Here you go! Now you will always have my heart with you!"

She didn't correct the girl and instead gracefully took it, tucking it behind her ear. "Thank you, Johona." This girl certainly was sunny like her name stated.

"What is your name?" Johona asked, tilting her head to one side.

She shrugged. "I've never had one. I am the heart of our people."

Johana was quiet for a moment as she thought. "You are Ajej, because you are everyone's heart!"

And from then on, she was Ajej.

* * *

The third time was when the Europeans came.

Ajej didn't know why they were searching for cities of gold. All of her people labored hard to survive and many had been nomadic; there was no time to construct anything of the sort. Besides, there was nowhere near enough gold to even dream of creating such a thing.

However, these people brought four legged beauties that ran with the wind and spirits of her lands. Horses, they were called. She liked these creatures very much.

The foreign men were gone for a long time before they came back in greater numbers and made a settlement in her land. These people were no longer foreign, they were now hers.

And with the establishment of this "colony," as they called it, came a new language and new name for Ajej.

Ajej was now a Spanish province: Santa Fe de Nuevo Mexico.

With this change came pain.

Her native people didn't approve of the newcomers and defended what was their land, their Ajej. She cried when they lost, not because of the gash that appeared on her left ankle but for the pain caused by the death of hundreds of natives and the punishment of her men (the newcomer ordered their left feet to be cut off).

She was proud, though; her natives fought back. This caused her main capital to be moved, and thus Santa Fe came into existence. (Ajej would never openly admit it, but having the oldest capital city in the United States was a large source of pride for her).

However, Ajej was beginning to feel weaker with each passing moment. Her native Pueblo people were dying in large numbers from the disease the newcomers had brought with them. The attempts at converting them to Christianity had failed, but when the Franciscans came to power and overthrew any willing to protect the Pueblos and their own religion, Ajej felt a pang in her heart. She didn't want to lose the old spirits that had guided her and her people for so long.

As much as she tried, Ajej couldn't remember what happened during the Pueblo Revolt.

Sure, she saw the aftermath and put the pieces together. Burned crosses, tales of a fierce ruler trying to erase all influences of the Spaniards to the point of unrest amongst the people, and with his death the return of the Spanish and finally peace between the two groups of people. Ajej had been in state of crisis, and without another being like her to keep her grounded, the years of turmoil vanished like dust in the wind.

And she knew there were others like her as well. Some days, she would catch a glimpse of a man on the horizon though he was never more than a silhouette.

There was no time to approach him. Before she knew it, Ajej's people were in another conflict. The Comanches had been trading with the Pueblos for a long time, but for them to begin killing...

Comancheria had visited one day as she sat next to a small, bubbling brook. Her body had been shaking from the suffering that had overtaken her land and people. The Comanches had taken horses and forced settlements to be abandoned, as well as economically threatening the colony. Ajej turned away so he wouldn't see her down-heartened expression but noticed the bloody wound on his forehead all the same.

"I'm willing to make peace with your people," he rumbled in his deep voice.

Ajej huffed. "All of my people, or some of them?"

Comancheria sighed, his shoulders slumping. "You know I can't promise that. But don't worry; I don't have much time left."

Ajej never thought she'd be upset to see an enemy seem so defeated.

* * *

When Mexico finally won independence, Ajej wasn't sure what to think. She was happy that Eduardo had finally achieved his goal against Senor Espana, but what did it mean for her future?

"It's wonderful, _mi hermana menor_ ," he smiled dreamily as she wrapped the last of his wounds from the final battle between him and the faraway Uncle Spain. "We're finally free at last! We can do whatever we want for the good of our people."

Ajej wasn't cruel enough to tell him of what his bosses were doing with the social standing in her province. Her natives that had cared for her land for so long were treated like trash and she couldn't fix anything. It was out of her control.

She watched from afar as Mexico slowly fell apart under the weight of independence.


	5. The Français-Español State

Her elders had been on the defensive ever since they found her. Apparently, her existence meant the beginning of the end for them. She watched from the bank as they fired volley after volley of arrows at the Spanish explorers in their boats as they traveled up the mighty Mississippi. A small pang of sadness ran through her as eleven of the foreigners fell, but she knew they weren't the main reason behind her creation.

The elder natives wanted nothing to do with her, so she learned to fend for herself, with a little help from Natchez, who ruled the river lands. Everyone was quite fine with this, especially her as she had so much freedom. Her time was spent exploring the surrounding lands, and with each adventure she found herself going a bit further north or west than before.

On one journey north, she had run into a blond boy a tad taller than her. He was sitting on tree stump watching a family of moose when she saw him, a small smile resting on his face. She thought he looked very innocent and kind, thus deciding to approach him.

"Hola," she tried, calling attention to herself. The boy jumped in fright and stared at her fearfully. Perhaps he didn't like the Spanish? She nervously bounced on the balls of her feet as she thought of another greeting. "Bonjour?" She was not as used to this language, as their explorers had only recently begun to travel the Mississippi region and lay claim to her land.

The boy's face brightened excitably and he rushed over to her, his hair flying out on either side of his face. "Bonjour, ami! _Who are you? I have not seen you before._ " His blue eyes peered curiously at her tan skin and kinky black hair. " _Are you Haiti?_ "

" _Um, I do not know who that is,_ " she stuttered. _"I don't know my name. The Frenchmen have not given me one yet._ "

He gasped. _"You are one of Papa's! Then we are brother and sister!"_ He offered his right hand. _"I am Canada, my name's Matthew."_

"Bonjour, Matthew!" The two dissolved into giggles.

 _"You should meet our brother, America,"_ Matthew informed her. _"He looks just like me, but is louder."_ She grinned at his description.

 _"Maybe once I am named."_

The two began to run into each other more often after this. She would be up in a tree and hear him call from below, or he would be napping in a patch of sunlight and she would sit beside him and wait for him to wake. It was a relaxed relationship between the siblings. Naturally, he was the first to know that she had been named Louisiana by France.

 _"It was so strange,"_ she told him. _"Papa came today with several other of his people and explained that they had finally claimed me. Something about a man called England not getting to me first?"_ She shrugged, but Canada seemed to understand what she was talking about.

 _"England is my other papa,"_ he explained. _"They are constantly arguing over who is really my father but do not realize they both are."_

Louisiana sighed wistfully. _"You are very lucky. I had no father until France and no friend until you."_ Matthew's smile was infectious as she soon began to grin as well.

Things were not always so easy between the two. As more people came to live in their lands, more conflicts broke out until there became a set boundary between Louisiana and Canada. Neither was happy with this, as it also meant they were required to become involved with the politics in their territories.

Things only became worse for the two when the Seven Year's War ended and France gave half of Louisiana to the people who had first discovered her, Spain. Crying, Louise and Matthew had to be pulled apart by France and Spain. Once her papa and brother had left, she turned to Spain and stubbornly crossed her arms.

"No eres mi papa," she warned him. _"And Canada is still my brother."_

Spain laughed, raising his hands in a non-threatening manner. _"Don't worry,_ Louisa," he called her. _"I wouldn't dream of replacing them."_

 _"Then what do I call you?"_ she mumbled. _"Cause saying 'Spain' is going to get old fast."_

He stared down at her for several long moments as he thought. "Antonio. _Francis calls me Antonio when he gets frustrated."_ Louise nodded in agreement. _"Of course,"_ he added with a laugh, _"you could always call me 'hermano mejor!'"_

"Absolutemente no."

This period was incredibly strange for her, as her personalities hadn't been forcefully split by a conflict but she belonged to two different countries. Although her western half was officially Spanish, many settlers continued to speak French. Louise did the same when she was with Antonio, and loved that it aggravated him to no end.

Louise finally began to understand why she had such curly black hair and tanner skin when the people of the French colony Saint-Dominique rebelled and began to migrate to her land. Her French-speaking population only grew larger, and the African culture in her major port cities with it. She was incredibly glad when Spain decreed that slaves could buy their own freedom. Taking a stroll around New Orleans became one of her favorite pastimes as she was able to view her diverse culture.

But, just like before, Antonio couldn't keep her forever. Louise was slow to admit she actually missed him, but being returned to France made her happy as well.

Fate was cruel though. A year later, France sold her to the young United States of America. Sold her! Louise was understandably pissed, and to her regret a rift formed between her and Francis. Canada had tried to mend things, but to no avail.

"Louise, Papa doesn't mean any harm," he consoled her in English as the language was new to her and she needed a bit of practice. "His own country and people are in shambles, and they come first. They're his heart and soul."

 _"Oh s'il te plait,_ spare me," she muttered. "My people were his too. He doesn't give a damn about us."

* * *

Needless to say, Louise was surprised when a man with Spain's arm slung around his shoulder showed up in front of her house overlooking the Mississippi. A wound in Antonio's side gushed blood onto the other's shirt, but the person didn't seem bothered.

"Gonna stand there all day, _hermana,_ or you gonna help?" he growled sarcastically. Louise jumped aside so they could get through the door before following the two into her dining room, where Spain now lay on her table. "He lost."

"Excuse me?" she replied, gathering up bandages from a cabinet.

The tan brunette signed. "Mexico's revolution, Spain lost." He raised Antonio's head so she could place a pillow under it before beginning to clean his cuts. "I'm Texas, by the way."

Louise gave a weary smile. _"Hola, hermano Texas."_ They worked in silence to fix Antonio up; she noticed that he was beginning to stir. "Antonio?"

A long groan escaped his lips, causing Texas to smirk. "He'll be fine."

"...Taysha? Louisa?"

Louise glanced at Texas. "Your name is 'Taysha?'"

"Problem with that?"

"No..." She brushed some of Antonio's hair off of his forehead. _"Buenas tardes, hermano._ How are you feeling?"

Spain's green eyes stared at the ceiling. "Mexico... Eduardo left me." He focused on Louise. "You left me. How long before you leave me too, Taysha?" A tear trickled down the side of his face. Louise and Taysha shared a look.

"Never left, Antonio; we're still here."

* * *

 _ **italics =**_ **speaking a language other than English. When one of them starts with an un-italicised phrase in Spanish, the words after it are also Spanish, and same with French.**

 **Taysha = where the name "Texas" is from**

 **Oh s'il te plait = Oh please**


	6. The South and Western States

"What happened to him?" Ajej whispered, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were fixed on the unconscious form before her and two others. Louise was sitting beside her brother, her hair kept out of her face by a colorful headband as she was occupied by holding his hand. The girl looked tiredly up at Ajej.

"The revolution... he may have won, but only half of him."

The final and youngest presence in the room, Asgaya, spoke up, peeking around Ajej to try and see what was going on. "Half of him? Is Taysha going to be alright?" She began to nervously twirl the end of one of her braids that hung over each shoulder. Ajej looked expectantly at Louise to explain the situation.

Louisiana sighed. "Taysha and Eduardo had a falling out. With so many Americans settling his lands, the idea of freedom wasn't far behind. While he fought alongside his people proudly, only half of his territory won independence." She absentmindedly brushed a bit of hair off his forehead, not noticing that he turned slightly into her touch.

Ajej exhaled slowly, understanding what her friend was trying to explain. "Part Mexico, part Texas."

"Exactly. Thankfully he's not like what the Atlantic states said some of them were like during their revolution against England-" her gaze darted towards Asgaya, not wanting to elaborate in front of her. "But in the few instances he's woken up, I've noticed that one of his eyes is hazel now, and the other brown."

"That's... odd."

A groan drew their attention. "Nice to know you still find me odd, _Nueva Méxica,_ " Texas grunted out, trying to sit up. Louise's hand flew out to rest on his chest and prevent him from rising any further. Most traces of sympathy disappeared from Ajej's face as she glared angrily at the man.

"I told you, _Texas_ , _never call me Nueva Méxica,"_ she hissed in their shared Spanish language. This only succeeded in drawing a quiet chuckle from him.

"Okay Louisa, I now believe I'm not dead." Taysha opened both eyes and spent a few seconds surveying the room before breaking out in a grin. "Hey, Asgaya," he greeted. The small girl didn't need any more permission and rushed to his side, wrapping him in a gentle hug.

"Are you okay? I like your new eye color! And now you're a country too, wow!" All three of her elders laughed at Asgaya's verbal unloading. Being the youngest of them, they all found her enthusiasm enjoyable. It was nice to see her so happy when her people had suffered like many of their own had.

That was one reason Taysha lifted her onto his lap even though he was wounded. "I'll be fine, Asgaya, and I doubt that I'll be a country for very long. _Hermano Americano_ sent word that many politicians are planning on annexing me soon." Louise didn't miss Ajej flinching- she knew that her land would be annexed soon as well.

In fact, when Asgaya fell asleep with her head nuzzled in the crook of Taysha's neck, Ajej told them of what had been circulating around the westernmost lands.

"Alta California recently enlisted Oregon's help," she began quietly, so not to wake the youngest. "He found four newlings in his eastern area, and is expecting Mexico to give up his lands anytime now."

Louise sighed sadly, staring at the floor. "This is only going to hurt Eduardo even more..."

Taysha shrugged. "Times are changing. He's dealing with internal issues anyways, very similar to the segregation in America... minus the slavery problem." He shook his head. "Did Cali tell you who the newlings are?"

"Yes, which is where things got a bit confusing. Two of them have Native names like me- Ali Sonak and Avasa. Reagan says that Avasa is eventually going to take some of her territory as well. Then there's Nevada and Utah."

"If they're native like you, then why have they only just appeared? And Nevada too? That's clearly a Spanish name." Taysha looked down at the sleeping territory. "I still don't even know what to make of Asgaya." The Oklahoma territory was made up of a combination of displaced native tribes and "sooners," white settlers who decided to try their luck on the rich Midwestern land, and the others always made sure to tread carefully around her because they didn't want to make things any harder for her.

"I miss the previous century." Louise lifted Asgaya off of Taysha and carried her out of the room, asking Ajej to check his bandages as she left. The girl took her seat and preformed the task in silence, doing her best to avoid Texas' intense gaze.

"You're not going to ask why I called you here?" he finally asked after several tense minutes. Ajej didn't bother to look at him.

"Your revolution has thrown my government into disarray. Excuse me for not wanting to listen to what you have to say."

Taysha dropped his head back and lay down once again, closing his eyes in defeat. Ajej may have been cross with him, but she wasn't about to leave. She dipped a washcloth into a bucket of water that rested beside her chair and placed it on his forehead. He wasn't sure if she heard his whispered _thank you_ , but the gentle squeeze she gave his hand sent him off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, just want to let any DC fans know that there's a "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice" section now on FanFiction! Would love if you spread the word about its existence! (I posted one of the first stories on there as well!)**_

 **A little glance into the south/south-western states in the 1830's! Bit of family bonding as well. Just some insight into the characters.**

 _Taysha - Texas_

 _Ajej - New Mexico_

 _Louise - Louisiana_

 _Asgaya - Oklahoma Territory_

 _Cali - (Alta) California_

 _Reagan - Oregon_

 _Ali Sonak - Arizona_

 _Avasa - Colorado_


	7. The Western States

"Cali, I am so happy you are here!"

The newling wasn't quite prepared for his friend to attack him with a running-jump-hug that left them sprawling in the sand. Their laughter echoed off of the rocky cliffs that separated their woodlands from the salty spray of the sea. Athabaska, Hoka, and Penutia had been seated around a campfire several feet away from the two youngsters, but stood up when the two figures that had been with California approached.

"Hard to believe it is already our peace day for these two," Hoka stated, nodding his head as the two came to a stop in front of them.

The taller of the newcomers, a pale man with a long scarf and a trench coat, smiled kindly in return. "Yes, it is nice to see them so happy together."

"I always worry that they miss each other much," Penutia murmured, clasping her hands behind her back.

The second person, a tan man with wavy brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, scratched his head in embarrassment. " _Rusia_ , Penutia, you do know they sneak off to play together often..." He coughed nervously as the two turned equally intimidating stares on him.

Lucky for him, Athabaska laid a steady hand on Penutia's shoulder. "It is alright, I knew of this. They often play with the wildlife, and sometimes with some of my people's children as well." The five of them all looked towards the two youngsters, who were now dashing in and out of the surf as the tide rolled in bit by bit. "Hopefully they will grow up without a rift between them, and fewer skirmishes."

" _Da_ , it is something that happens in _Yevropa_ as well. They have each other, that is more than I had," Russia said offhandedly, sighing afterwards as Spain dashed off towards the two newlings.

"Reagan! _Alta!_ Come give _su hermano_ Antonio a big hug!" The two squealed in delight as he swooped in and grabbed them both, carrying them over his shoulders back to the campfire where he plopped them down unceremoniously. "Well, aren't you all going to join us?"

* * *

"Cali!"

California groaned in frustration. "Unless Eduardo and his people are coming, leave me alone." He covered his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep, preferring to dream on about the easier days when it was just him and Reagan sitting around a campfire with their big siblings.

 _"Alta California, levántate ahora!"_

Cali couldn't help but jump to his feet at the order, looking around warily for whoever was attempting to wake him. "Reagan, what's wrong?" She never called him by his old name unless it was important.

Her black hair was in a singular braid over her shoulder while she was dressed simply in her usual white blouse and brown trousers that reached just beneath her knees. "I can't find Avasa, Wash or Idaho anywhere, and Utah said something about them going out to explore a cave!"

"Reagan..." Ali Sonak walked up behind her, tugging on her shirt to grab her attention. He and Nevada had always been very close, and he was still upset that he hadn't grown up as quickly as she had to become a state yet. "Avasa dared Idaho to go and Wash didn't want to be left out; they went towards the waterfall." He ran one hand through his black hair while pointing off towards the direction of the rising sun.

Cali sighed, walking over to where Utah was dipping his toes in the edge of the creek running next to them. "Come on, Ute," he said with a smile, redirecting his attention.

"Piggy back ride?" Ute asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, knowing that Cali would cave in to this negotiation tactic.

"Sure thing, buddy." Cali set off in the direction Reagan and Ali had walked down the river. He knew where they were going and didn't worry about running to catch up with them. After humming several random folk songs with Ute to keep him entertained, they finally came to the waterfall and found the two others standing at the water's edge, waiting for them. "Where are they?" Ali opened his mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by three fearful screams from the rocky area beside the tons of falling water. The owners of the voices soon came dashing out of an open cave in the cliff face before jumping into the frothy water and being swept downstream.

"Stay here!" Reagan ordered Ali Sonak and Ute, who was now back on his own feet, before she jumped into the river with Cali and swam towards the trio of youngsters. She quickly grabbed Idaho by the waist and began tugging him to shore, while Cali settled for grasping Avasa and Wash by the necks of their shirts. He could hear both of them coughing up water, but he didn't worry too much about it. If they could cough, then that meant they were alive; he'd be much worried if they were motionless.

By the time he got both of them out of the water, Reagan was already blowing up on Wash, Idaho and Avasa. "What the hell were you even thinking, going into a bear den?! I should tie y'all to a tree so you don't run off. Ida, next time just ignore Ava's taunts." He ducked his head and nodded. "Wash, don't tag along on something so dangerous!" She was clearly upset about the whole event as well; even Ava seemed subdued about it all.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, shuffling her feet. Cali and Reagan shared a look before crouching down and engulfing the three in a hug.

"It's okay," Reagan reassured them. "You just scared us; we were worried."

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Ute cried as he and Ali ran and joined their group hug. Their actions caused a ripple of laughter to flow amoungst the group.

The seven of them found themselves resting on the beach that evening, only a short distance back downstream. They were sitting in a circle around a small fire Cali and Idaho had built, staring at the flames in a comfortable silence when Avasa suddenly spoke up.

"There were many men traveling east on my land many months ago. Soldiers, I think." She glanced curiously at Cali and Reagan for an answer.

"Yeah, same here," Ute added, letting his friend know she wasn't alone.

California sighed, stoking the fire with a stick. "Our brother and sister states out east are fighting each other right now, so some of our people went back to help."

"Why?" Washington asked, her eyes wide. "Can't they just have fun and be happy like us?"

Reagan smiled sadly. "You know how neither of us allow slavery?" She received five nods. "Well, the southern states want to keep having slaves, so they split off and became another country, or at least they are fighting to become one."

"Oh, well I'm glad that's not happening out here," Ali Sonak said quietly, scooting closer to Idaho as they both held their hands up near the fire.

Idaho piped up: "Yeah, I like having peace. It means we can come out here a lot!" The other four chorused their agreement as Cali and Reagan merely grinned at their relative innocence on the matter.

"We do have to go back to our towns fairly soon, so we can teach you some things about running a state," Cali reminded them, causing them to groan in disapproval.

" _Hermano mejor_ Cali, stop making us sad and add more wood to the fire," Utah ordered playfully. California ruffled his hair playfully before going off to his pile of timber. He paused for a moment on his way back to the group, a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting him as he viewed the scene in front of him.

Just like decades before, his family sat waiting for him around a beach campfire under the stars.

* * *

Bit of western states randomness during the beginning of the Civil War!

Cali - California, Reagan - Oregon, Avasa - Colorado, Ali Sonak - Arizona, Ute - Utah, Ida - Idaho, Wash - Washington, Eduardo - Mexico


End file.
